wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Artwork
This is a page where you can post your own Wiggly drawings. It could be a drawing of a Wiggle, a Wiggles character, a Wiggles song, anything you drew that has to do with The Wiggles can be posted on this page! Our Drawings �� GregWiggle2012.png|Greg Wiggle - by Chris Wiggle my drawing of murray wiggle.png|Murray Wiggle - by Chris Wiggle JeffWiggle2012.png|Jeff Wiggle - by Chris Wiggle my drawing of anthony wiggle.png|Anthony Wiggle - by Chris Wiggle My Drawing of Look Both Ways.png|Look Both Ways - by Chris Wiggle My Drawing of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car.png|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - by Chris Wiggle my drawing of dorothy's garden.png|Dorothy's Garden - by Chris Wiggle Surfer Jeff Drawing.jpg|Jeff surfing - by Jacob Wiggle my drawing of dorothy the dinosaur.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by Chris Wiggle Murray'sRedStarryGuitar.png|Murray's Red Starry Guitar - by Chris Wiggle my drawing of anthony playing his drums.png|Anthony Playing His Drums - by Chris Wiggle My drawing of the wiggles logo.png|My Drawing of the Wiggles Logo - by Chris Wiggle Red starry guitar.png|Red Starry Guitar by Alex Arteaga The Instruments from It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World.png|The Instruments from "It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World" by Alex Arteaga Murray wiggle.png|Murray Wiggle by Alex Arteaga Jeff'sKeyboard--Drawing.png|Jeff's keyboard - By TheWiggles432 TheLittleWiggleswithredstarryguitar.jpg|The Little Wiggles with Murray's Red Starry Guitar - By Alex Arteaga Murray and his red starry guitar.jpg|Murray and the red starry acoustic guitar - By Alex Arteaga TheWiggles.png|The Wiggles Logo - by TheWiggles432 TheWigglesStage.png|Concert Stage - by TheWiggles432 Bass.png|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar - by TheWiggles432 WigglyWallpaper.png|The Wiggles Wallpaper - TheWiggles432 LiveHotPotatoesPromoPicture.png|Live Hot Potatoes Promo Picture - by TheWiggles432 my drawing of the other wiggles waking jeff up.png|Greg, Murray & Anthony Waking Jeff Up - by Chris Wiggle Murray.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar - by TheWiggles432 The Stick Wiggles.png|"The Stick Wiggles" - by Footballmatch TheWigglesTVSeries7-titlecard.png|The Wiggles in TV Series 7 - by ChrisWiggleisBack WIGGLYWALLPAPER.png|Who's the Real Yellow? - by TheWiggles432 GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.png|Greg Playing Red Starry Guitar - by Chris Wiggle ArthurPlayingBlueStaryGuitar.png|Arthur playing Blue Starry Guitar - by TheWiggles432 Emma Wiggle.png|Emma Wiggle - by Footballmatch Red starry guitar tombstone.png|Red Starry Guitar Tombstone by Alex Arteaga WallyandWaldo.jpg|Wally and Waldo in "Wally's Dream Music" by Daniel Celano HPTBOTW.png|Hot Potatoes: the Best of the Wiggles - Sesamestreetlover the wiggles 2013.png|The Wiggles 2013 - by Chris Wiggle TakingOffLivePromo.png|Taking Off! Live Promo - by TheWiggles432 WigglyMedley-TheWigglesMovie.png|Wiggly Medley - From "The Wiggles Movie" Wigglehouse-Drawing.png|Wigglehouse - by Dillon Hunt WakeUpJeff!-1997ChristmasDrawing.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" - From "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (by Jack from Blogspot) Hunteriscoolwigglesdrawing.jpg|"Hunter's drawing of The Wiggles" (By Hunteriscool) FanmadeMagicCompetitionAd.jpg|"Magic Competition Poster" (By Hunteriscool) AnthonyandMorty.jpg|Anthony and Morty - by Daniel Celano TheWigglesasSnakes.jpg|The Wiggles as snakes - From "Animals" by Daniel Celano DorothywithAustralianflag.jpeg|Dorothy holding the Australian flag - by Sweetsong256 Dorothyonflower.jpg|Dorothy on flower - by Sweetsong256 DDrawing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by Sweetsong256 DorothyFairy.jpg|Dorothy as a fairy - by sweetsong256 FanmadeGettingStrongTitleCard(MadebyMurrayfan54).png|Getting Strong Fanmade Title Card - by Murrayfan54 LemmaMarraigeProposalFanartHIC.jpg|Lachy proposing to Emma - by hunteriscool MortytheTurtle-Visible.jpg|Morty going into Anthony's room - by Daniel Celano HenriettatheOctopus.jpg|Henrietta the Octopus - by Daniel Celano Foodman-TelevisionShow.jpg|The Foodman television show - by Daniel Celano bandicam 2016-01-08 18-00-06-043.jpg|Yummy Yummy DVD Menu- By Wigglydude528 TheWigglesTVSeries6Set(Original2006Version)Drawing.png|The original 2006 version of the TV Series set - by Daniel Celano TheWigglesTVSeries6(Original2006Version)Drawing.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the original 2006 version of TV Series 6 - by Daniel Celano bigredcar.png|Big Red Car - by AdamTheCoolGuy matonguitar.png|Red Maton Guitar - by AdamTheCoolGuy File:BerttheWombat.png|Bert the Wombat - by ThomasandFriendsLover Screenshot (43).png|Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party promo picture - by P22daddyohip Untitled drawing by mileymouse101-d9e4v3n.png|Lachy sleeping- by Mileymouse101 dorothy_the_dinosaur_by_tuftedpuffin.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by tuftedpuffin dorothy_the_dinosaur_by_pixie_the_gator.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by pixie-the-gator now_i_take_it__that_s_dorothy_the_dinosaur__by_cutekitty98-d82kxgk.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by galaxylo queen_of_the_roses_by_piranhapunk-d4jeb2h.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by piranhapunk dorothy_the_dinosaur_by_artisticqueen1928-d41iqyy.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by ArtisticQueen1928 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000.png|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (2000) - by P22daddyohip TheWigglesDrivingThroughWiggleTown.png|The Wiggles driving through Wiggle Town - by P22Daddyohip WagsDrawing.png|Wags the Dog - by PBSNickDisneyFan2000 (Chris Bixby) 1531394640883-437955699.jpg|The Wiggles Playing Their Instruments! Wiggly Art Gallery.jpg|The Wiggles in an Art Gallery - by Wigglemaniax dorothy_cute.PNG|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by Alex13Art Bathtime 1999 prologue.png|Bathtime 1999 prologue - by Eurbane anthony_by_piranhapunk-dbyc22b.png|Anthony- by piranhapunk 42391142_300690567182855_5479199451497103360_n.jpg|Wiggly Skylines - by Wigglemaniax 45576461_318432742075304_3685340101862227968_n.jpg|The Explore, Discover and Grow Wiggles Logo - by Wigglemaniax tumblr_inline_piosl5h3Fp1rudc7x_540.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in UPA Animation IMG_2412.jpg|The Wiggles- by ThomasRemaker123 IMG_2413.jpg|The Wiggles in mixed up favourite things- by ThomasRemaker123 IMG_2411.jpg|Jeff sleeping- by ThomasRemaker123 File:TheWigglesABCforKidsSongPromoTombstone.png|A tombstone of the ABC for Kids song promo by The Wiggles (2006-2006) by ThomasandFriendsLover dorothy_the_dinosaur_with_a_bouquet_of_roses_by_mojo1985_dcm9iho-fullview.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by Mojo1985 d7cxlx7-be9c3da0-bc23-4b36-b023-08594e156732.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by L34f1n3ss dc5cz9b-5029b686-e190-410a-8ac0-9d3ce93980dd.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by BlossomBright dorothy_pagedoll_by_katamariluv_d9dukr8-pre.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by katamariluv d9b6h1o-0a933944-259e-4ddc-983a-2fd70bdbca97.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by katamariluv dorothy_the_dinosaur_sketch_by_chillmon_dcl20og-pre.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - by Chillmon d8t9vtp-90e67ae7-1d17-4bab-932b-9fc77bb134fd.jpg|The Wiggly Friends - by Mileymouse101 d90bigf-30c832cc-8c7d-496a-90e2-25aac8607d62.jpg|Fairy Clare - by Mileymouse101 dairpvh-048696b9-f9f0-4111-b17f-ad0d5a5b2710.jpg|Fairy Clare and Fairy Larissa - by Mileymouse101 d9e4gj8-beeac5d6-7d3f-4e3b-bc09-2cddf7029c06.jpg|Fairy Lucia and Fairy Maria - by Mileymouse101 little_lachy_and_simon_by_mileymouse101-d8adqds.png|Little Lachy and Little Simon - by Mileymouse101 50596005_354110861840825_3852342951615135744_n.jpg|Folders for The Wiggles - by Wigglemaniax ������❤️ 50699287_353800775205167_3201537213066117120_o.jpg|Simon's Wiggle Fun Tour! Folder by Wigglemaniax ❤️ Wiggly Pixel Art.png|Wiggly Pixel Art - by Wigglemaniax 51286844_358940234691221_1818480318378672128_o.jpg|The Wiggles on a VRChat poster - by Dillonquador Swapped Wiggles Logo.png|A Wiggles Logo with the Colors switched around by Ben10Omniverse10 TheLostJoeyDrawing.jpg|The Lost Joey by Meldonus 51623719_362807307637847_3018556496561569792_n.jpg|Wigglemania page colored in by Wigglemaniax 51710872_363705930881318_8237197986065547264_n.jpg|1996 photo of the Original Wiggles remastered by Dillonquador 52775043_367992780452633_6538222555717697536_n.jpg|Volunteer jobs for The Wiggles by Wigglemaniax RobinWiggle.png|Robin Wiggle - by Bailes AmericanLADLDisc.png|American Live at Disneyland Disc - by Bailes BigRedCar-WakeUpJeffDVD.png|Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! cover BigRedCarandWakeUpJeff-DVDMenu.png|Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! DVD Cover 52308614_368149703770274_2374600565129740288_n.jpg|The Original Lineup in Super Simple Animation - by Wigglemaniax 9f9146d5385a2f39b59c08c954f3273c.png|The Alternate Lineup in Super Simple Animation - by ZombiethekidRUS TWLogoDrawing_Watermark.png|The Wiggles Logo - by PBSNickDisneyFan2000 53466107_375400163045228_7382915483219001344_n.jpg|Wiggly Business Card - by Wigglemaniax Oie 2dqKj5hYpjok.png|The American Wiggles' first album cover (By Ben10Omniverse10) Oie TcANTny35EWO.png|The American Wiggles Big Red Car (Original By adamcoolguy, modified version by Ben10Omniverse10) 3B6BBA52-AE56-4A6A-A340-A67D90E5480D.jpeg|The Future Wiggles - by Parker Crispin The Blue Wiggle AEA8EE28-A9E2-420E-9EAB-EF3F7DD6C4CC.png|The Wiggles Logo (Wiggledance!) - By ZombiethekidRUS E0EAA318-7E7D-4045-8E98-0B7819C2A0E1.jpeg|Wiggly Miis - by GameBoyDM05|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork Color-in_brc.png|The Wiggles in cartoon form riding in the Big Red Car (colored in) - by ABoyNamedJosh 0F806410-B7E3-4A2A-824C-56670AB2D8EF.jpeg|Connect the Wiggly Dots - by Wigglemaniax|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork Cover.png|Wiggle Fun Album Cover - by WigglyBuilder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork E36C0532-521E-4249-9654-9064D53B6C61.jpeg|Henry and Shirley Shawn on Lachy’s new folder - by Wigglemaniax|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork 6C2991F1-B097-4BA5-9DC9-93FA40B7CB81.jpeg|The Elderly Wiggles - by Wigglemaniax|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork 36C1B0C9-4685-414D-B799-80B5839324BB.png|Dance Your Cares Away promo - by Eurbane|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork C8232D2F-5317-499C-971E-FCD79503BDDD.jpeg|Wiggly Brand Smart Jumpers - by Wigglemaniax ������❤️|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork E7CBEBA7-0C81-4AD1-8339-1DDFC491861B.png|The Beauty of Purple ��|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork 97F99E95-F1FA-47BB-9F28-5905788D08A5.jpeg|Get Ready to Wiggle set in Minecraft - by TheRandomMeister|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wigglepedia_Artwork Category:Browse